


Together

by AzureWitch



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureWitch/pseuds/AzureWitch
Summary: Days after the war Byleth and Dimitri are still getting used to their new roles and their new relationship.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic just venting off my love for Dimitri <3

Byleth slowly opened her eyes to the chirping birds outside, and the familiar noises of the monastery; Faint morning light shone through the windows, and a chill filled the air. She reached her arm out to hold the person next to her, but her hand only grasped air. In her dazed state she was very confused about where he was. She looked around the archbishop room and saw nobody. A little bit of anxiety sprouted in her mind that shook her awake, so she stepped out of bed and put on some simple clothes to go look for him. She first searched the dining room, seeing if he got an early breakfast, but he wasn’t there. Byleth walked to the chapel to see if she would have any luck there, but all she could find is Mercedes. She was standing in front of the goddess statue clasping her hands in prayer; Byleth really didn’t want to bother her, but she needed to find Dimitri.  
“Mercedes, sorry to interrupt, but have you seen Dimitri this morning?” Mercedes turned around quickly seeming a little shaken by the sudden interruption.

“Ah, professor! I did. I saw him head to the graveyard.”

“I see...“ Byleth’s face turned into a grimace that was soon replaced by her all too normal blank stare. 

“He seemed a little unhappy; did something happen?” Mercedes cocked her head to the side, wondering if they were having their first lovers quarrel.

“I’m not sure.” Byleth crossed her arms thinking if she’s done anything wrong in the last few days Dimitri has been at the monastery. Dimitri has visited to help repair and restore the monastery after the war. “I’ll see what’s up. Thanks Mercedes,” she waved her hand and walked off towards the graveyard.

“Anytime professor, I hope he’s okay. By the way, this morning I’ll be making all sorts of sweets for everyone with Ashe. Please come with Dimitri!” Byleth made a small thumbs up as she walked away. Mercedes resumed her prayers; adding another prayer for Byleth and Dimitri’s marriage.

Byleth rounded the corner and finally found him, standing at Jeralt’s grave. Byleth walked down the stairs and to Dimitri’s side. 

“You’re up early.” Byleth said stealing glances to Dimitri’s face. He wore an expression of gloom she was all too familiar with.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep.” Dimitri’s voice was gruff, probably from not speaking at all this morning.

"The nightmares again? I thought they were mostly gone with me around.” 

“They’re a lot better just..”

“Just what?” Byleth turned to Dimitri and looked up at him; Dimitri’s eyes staring into the distance.

“I…” Dimitri gritted his teeth holding back his words.

“Dimitri you can tell me. You know I’m always here for you.” Dimitri made a quick glance to her and then downwards, 

“Every time I’m with you I feel like I don’t deserve you!” Dimitri spat out his words and scowled, looking down at his feet. Byleth continued staring at him, her face stuck in a blank stare. Her face betraying a well of sorrow underneath.

“Dimitri I want to be with you. I love you.” Byleth reached out her hand to grasp his hand only for him to take his hand away.  
He turned to the gravestone in front of him, “I came here to talk to your father. If he was here I would’ve asked for your hand in marriage, and I’m sure he wouldn’t accept someone like me as your husband.” 

“Don’t say that, he’d approve of you. You're a great person”

“I’m not a great person! Someone like me doesn’t deserve to love. I’m a monster. I’ve spent the last five years killing and murdering. And for what? My own self satisfaction and revenge using the ghosts of the past as an excuse.. I’m not the one who should lead this kingdom never mind be with you. The rest of my life will be spent uselessly atoning for my sins.” Dimitri turned his head to look into Byleth’s eyes, “you deserve someone better than me.” 

Byleth’s hands shook, and her lip quivered as she spoke softly, “I don’t care what you think I deserve. You’re the one I love more than anything. You say you’re a monster, but if you were a monster I wouldn’t fall in love with you. You’ve made mistakes Dimitri. We all do, and if you have to spend the rest of your life atoning fine! This war has taken so much from the both of us. The people I killed, my failures, the friends we lost. Just let me be with you please…” Tears started flowing from Byleth’s eyes for the second time in her life; her face contorted in a sorrowful pleading way, “you’re a good person Dimitri! You’re a good person…” Her knees wobbled, threatening to give. Dimitri realized he needed to be there for her, just like she was for him.

“I’m sorry Byleth.” Dimitri rushed and grabbed Byleth into his arms, holding her as she sobbed into his shoulder. Her body felt so small and frail in his arms, making him wonder how she managed to carry all the burdens she’s had to bear this whole time.

“I feel like I’ve failed you… I feel like I failed all of you that day five days ago. I wasn’t strong enough!” Byleth let out a wail of anguish and gripped Dimitri’s shirt shaking uncontrollably. 

“I didn’t know you felt all this…” Dimitri stroked her silky tea green hair through his fingers.

“I’ve tried to be strong in front of my students. For all your sakes…” Byleth looked up at Dimitri’s face, her face stained with tears, “isn’t that what a good teacher does?” She gave a weak smile and caressed his scarred cheek. Her fingers tracing each wound he got over his life. “Dimitri we’re both wounded from this war, and this will be with us for the rest of our lives. So please, I need you.”

“I understand. I’m sorry. I’ve been so selfish, and I’ve been taking you for granted. Not thinking about how you feel.” Dimitri moved his hand and held her small hand in his. “Your hand was always so warm. That’s one thing I love about you.”

Byleth looked into Dimitri’s eyes and smiled warmly, “I love you. Please be with me.” 

“Yes. Always.” Dimitri grabbed her chin and pulled her into a long kiss. Byleth made a shocked squeal but it was soon replaced with a small whimper; Dimitri pulled his face back to see Byleth’s red face. “Maybe later tonight we can do a bit more of that.”

“I think I’d like that...” Byleth looked at the ground with her face being redder than it’s ever been. “A-Anyways Mercedes said she’s going to make some sweets this morning, come on!” Trying to distract from her embarrassment Byleth grabbed Dimitri’s hand and started pulling him away.

“Okay, okay you don’t have to pull me like that!” Dimitri chuckled seeing Byleth’s unusual excitement. Her smile the most happy and natural that it’s ever been. That was one feature that Dimitri fell in love with. They both had scars and both had regrets, but together they felt they would be okay.


End file.
